


Pierced

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum tells his son (and his weird new friend) the story of the nipple piercings. </p>
<p>Based on a message I received on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung and Jackson are 17. Yugyeom is 14.

“Oh my god,” Youngjae giggled from where he sat in their booth. His arms were stretched across the table, while he rested his forehead on the cool surface. “Hyung, am I drunk?”

Jaebum glanced away from his friends, who were tearing it up on the dance floor, and towards Youngjae, an affectionate smile gracing his lips. When Youngjae had heard that Jaebum was going dancing with his old high school friends, he had insisted on coming along, swearing that he could keep up with the rowdy young men. Jaebum knew this was all pretense, but figured it’d make for an interesting evening.

“I think so, love,” he replied, leaning forward to brush aside Youngjae’s sweaty bangs. “Should we head home? I think you’re done for the evening.”

“Whaaa, no, no way,” he shook his head as he sat up, swaying in his seat. He reached for drink, spilling several drops in the process, before chugging the rest. He then slammed the glass onto the table and jumped out of his seat, hiccuping cutely. “Let’s do something crazy!”

“I don’t think,” Jaebum paused when Youngjae grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up. “Youngjae, you’re drunk and I’m at least half-drunk, this isn’t a good idea!” His concerns fell on deaf ears, though, as Youngjae dragged him out of the club and onto the street. “Jae, my friends are still in there!”

Youngjae turned around and placed his finger on Jaebum’s lips, his own pursing as he shushed him. “Sssh, no talking, just following,” he said, attempting to wink. However, due to his drunken state, he couldn’t close one eye without closing the other. After several failed attempts, he gave up with a huff and began to drag Jaebum down the block, and towards the –

“The piercing shop? Why are we going here?” he questioned Youngjae, who looked back at him with an expression that screamed _what do you think, dumbass?_ “Jae, this is a bad idea,” he continued to protest, even as they entered the shop. Youngjae let go of him and approached the counter, speaking to the heavily pierced man. He then handed him several notes, before disappearing with the man behind the curtain. Jaebum rushed to follow, another wave of protests getting ready to slide from his tongue as he entered the adjacent room.

“What the- why are you shirtless?” he nearly yelled as he asked, his protests forgotten as Youngjae handed him his folded shirt. He flashed Jaebum a smile, before climbing onto the chair and laying back, his body shaking (from drunkenness or excitement, Jaebum couldn’t tell).

Jaebum watched in horror as the man began to gather his supplies; a bottle of antiseptic, one long, sharp needle, and two metal rings, laid neatly on the small table. “No no no no,” Jaebum began to chant as the man prepped Youngjae. He then gasped, eyes widening whenthe man picked up the needle and held it against Youngjae’s perfectly pink, and perfectly unmarked, nipple.

“3, 2,” the man counted down, Youngjae’s pained yelps filling the room as he reached one.

Jaebum gulped once, twice, before rushing out of the room and into the employee bathroom.

 

Jinyoung looked over at his daddy, who was humming under his breath as he folded the laundry with Yugyeom. He was also shirtless, and every time he moved, the two metal rings glinted in the light. “I…I don’t even know what to think.”

“That’s so cool!” Jackson, his new best friend (Jackson’s words, not his) shouted, staring at his appa in awe. “Oh my god, Jinyoung, your dads are the coolest!”

“Yeah, maybe _too_ cool,” he frowned at his friend’s enthusiasm; could he not see how Jinyoung was suffering? Now that he knew the horrid truth, it felt like all his innocent memories (daddy singing him to sleep, kissing his bruises when he’d fallen) were now replaced by Choi Youngjae, twenty-two and drunk off of his ass, getting his nipples pierced.

His appa chuckled as he reached across the breakfast table and ruffled his already messy hair. “Hey, I warned you,” he said, causing Jinyoung to huff. Of course his appa had warned him, but Jinyoung (fueled by Jackson’s curiosity) had insisted he was ready to hear the story; he was seventeen, after all.

“We were kids once too, you know,” his appa said, interrupting his musings. Jinyoung looked up at the man, taking in the wrinkled eyes and strands of silver beginning to streak his hair. Until now, his parents had always been just that; his parents, who took care of him and his brother and loved them unconditionally. Now, though, he could see them as young, reckless men, who did stupid things and were probably too loud and didn’t listen to their parents’ warnings.

“What about you, appa?” Jinyoung asked, his tension easing, “What kind of crazy things did you do?”

He grinned, launching into another tale.


End file.
